Our Promise
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: bagi yang berminat lengsung cek aja ya?


Our Promise

Pairing: Narusaku

Gendre: romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: mungkin jalan ceritanya gak bisa dimengerti, typoo, dan eyd yang masih kurang sempurnya.

Silakan menikmati! :D

Gui gui m.i.t

"Naruto," Gadis kecil itu memanggil nama seseorang yang kini sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya, mengerjakan PR yang harus selesai dikerjakan hari ini juga.

"Naruto-_niichan_ ..." Gadis yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut memanggil Sang pemuda sekali lagi, berharap panggilannya akan segera diberikan respon. Tapi sia-sia ... pemuda yang sedang dalam keadaan konsentrasi penuh itu sama sekali tidak mengidahkan panggilannya. Gadis itu kesal, marah pada sang pemuda beberapa puluh menit lalu mengajaknya main ke kamar tapi setelah itu dirinya diacuhkan seperti sekarang.

"_Niichan_ jahat!" Gadis kecil itu berteriak kesal dan langsung menendang kaki sang kakak, beberapa detik kemudian gadis cilik itu di hadiahi oleh tangan kekar seorang Naruto yang langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil si gadis kecil dan mendudukkan Sakura diatas pangkuannya. Gadis kecil itu langsung tersenyum lebar, mengalungkan kedua tangan kecilnya pada leher Naruto dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja belajar pria tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah mulai nakal ya?" kata Naruto sambil mencubit pelan hidung mancung gadis kecil yang dipanggilnya Sakura tersebut. Si gadis kecil langsung tersenyum polos dengan wajah memerah, terkikik geli dan langsung mengambil selembar kertas yang bisa di jangkaunya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang baru saya terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

"_Niichan_ sedang apa?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat isi kertas, mencoba membaca tulisan tangan Naruto.

"Ada Pr yang harus _Niichan_ kumpulkan besok pagi," kata Naruto sambil melepaskan salah satu tangan Sakura yang masih bertengker di lehernya. Pria itu memperbetulkan letak duduk Sakura dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, mencium puncak kepala gadis kecil itu dan langsung menunduk, menjajarkan kepalanya pada kepala sang gadis dan ikut memegang kertas putih yang dipegang Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, senang dengan tingkah Naruto yang tidak lagi mengabaikannya.

"Sejarah kota Jepang ..." Sakura membaca tulisan paling atas yang bisa dibacanya.

"_Niichan_ sedang mengerjakan Pr sejarah?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap mata pria yang dipanggilnya _Niichan_ tersebut.

"Eemm,"Naruto mengangguk senang. Sakura kembali menatap tulisan Naruto, dahi gadis kecil itu langsung berkerut tidak mengerti dengan tulisan Sang _Niichan_ yang sangat sulit dibaca oleh anak seusianya.

"_Niichan,_ tulisan _Niichan_ jelek!" Hina Sakura langsung.

_Gubrak ..._

Naruto _sweatdrop_ dan langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehehehehehehe," Pria itu hanya bisa tertawa tanpa dosa.

Sakura meletakkan kembali kertas itu pada tempat asalnya dan langsung menatap Naruto, memandangi wajah tampan pria yang baru beranjak remaja tersebut. tangan kecilnya menelusuri garis-garis wajah Naruto, membuat wajah _Niichan_ empat belas tahun itu langsung memerah, mencoba menahan detak jantung yang langsung berdetak cepat, berdendang bertalu-talu saat menatap mata _emerlad_ yang bersinar dengan indahnya dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya.

_Glek ..._

Naruto menelan ludah, Sakura yang tidak menyadari perubahan sikap pria yang sangat disayanginya tersebut tersenyum senang.

"Naruto- _niichan,_ aku senang sekali melihat wajah _Niichan_. _Niichan_ begitu tampan!" puji Sakura jujur dan langsung memeluk leher Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

_Blush_ ...

Wajah Naruto memerah total, tubuhnya membeku dan bibirnya langsung nyengir lebar.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah besar aku akan meminta _Touchan_ dan _Kaachan_ untuk menikahkanku dengan Naruto-_niichan!"_ teriak Sakura senang.

"Hm ..." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak mampu membalas kata-kata yang sudah biasa di denganrnya itu.

"_Niichan_ harus menunggu sampai aku dewasa ya? aku ingin pergi sekolah sama-sama _Niichan_ dan belajar di kelas yang sama dengan _Niichan!"_ kata Sakura polos.

Naruto langsung mengernyitkan dahinya, dan tersenyum maklum. Pria itu langsung mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

"Itu tidak akan mungkin!" kata Naruto lembut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Sakura-_chan_ empat tahun lebih muda dari _Niichan_, jadi tidak mungkin kita bisa berada di kelas yang sama tau!" kata Naruto yang langsung mencubit pipi Sakura, membuat gadis yang baru menginjak usia sepuluh tahun itu langsung mengembungkan wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, kita tetap bisa satu kelas kok, huh!" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan langsung membuang wajah, memasang wajah angkuh sehingga membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Benar? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Sejenak Sakura diam, terlihat berfikir keras memikirkan cara yang bisa dilakukannnya agar bisa duduk di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto.

_Satu detik ..._

_Lima detik ..._

_Sepuluh detik ..._

Keadaan sejenak hening, hingga saat detik ke dua puluh, Sakura langung berteriak senang. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah memikirkan cara yang bisa membantunya.

"_Niichan_, sekarang usiaku belum genap sepuluh tahun. Tapi aku sudah duduk di kelas enam karena aku sangat pintar dan dua kali aku bisa loncat kelas," kata Sakura antusias.

"Terus ..." kata Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"_Niichan_ kan bodoh, jadi _Niichan_ tidak akan bisa loncat kelas, bahkan _Niichan_ tinggal kelas hingga sekarang masih duduk di kelas Satu Smp."

_Gubrak ..._

Naruto hampir saja terjatuh saat lagi-lagi mendengar hinaan langsung yang keluar dari mulut Sakura tanpa ada saringan tersebut.

"J-Jadi?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin, mulai nyambung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"Aku akan loncat kelas lagi, tahun depan aku akan masuk di sekolah _Niichan._ Dan akan ku pastikan kalau kita akan lulus sama-sama, dan kemudian kita akan masuk Sma sama-sama terus duduk di kelas yang sama!" Sakura terlihat antusias, yakin dengan rencana dadakan yang tersusun dari hasi kerja otak cerdasnya.

"Apa bisa, benar?" Naruto terdengar ragu, tapi nada senang dan harapan bisa terdengar lewat nada suaranya tersebut.

"Percaya padaku, _Niichan!"_

_Cup ..._

Sakura si gadis cilik langsung mencium pipi Naruto kemudian turun dari pangkuan pria tersebut dan kemudian berlari pergi dengan wajah memerah.

"Eee?" Naruto hanya bisa terpaku dengan tangan kanan yang langsung menyentuh pipi kanannya yang barusan mendapat ciuman.

"Sambil menunggu hari itu, jangan pernah berani pacaran dengan gadis lain _Niichan!"_ teriak Sakura yang sekarang sudah keluar kamar Naruto.

Naruto menatap lurus pintu kamarnya, mengingat kembali semua kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan.  
"Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura-_chan_ ..." kata Naruto. Pria itu berbalik menghadap meja belajarnya, dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai foto dari laci meja. Sebuah foto yang sengaja diambil untuk kenang-kenangan terlihat, pria itu membelai pelan foto dirinya dan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon Sakura, dalam foto tersebut terlihat mereka begitu bahagia, mereka tersenyum. Di foto tersebut Naruto memeluk leher gadis manis yang sedang membaca buku. Benar-benar foto yang manis, Naruto tersenyum dan kembali menyimpan foto kenangan tersebut di tempat asalnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata? Hatiku sudah berhasil dicurinya!" gumam Naruto, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bingkai foto lain yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Foto seorang Naruto yang sedang mengendong Sakura yang waktu itu masih berusia lima tahun.

"Hm ... Hahhh! Kau benar-benar istimewa!" kata Naruto sambil menyentil pelan foto Sakura sebelum pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi. Pria itu benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari yang di janjikan Sakura.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk duduk di kelas yang sama denganmu, Sakura-_chan!"_

.

.

.

Gadis cilik itu mendorong pelan pintu rumahnya dan langsung berlari menuju dapur untuk menemui ibunya.

"_Kaachan!"_ teriak Sakura senang. Sang ibu yang baru selesai memasak langsung tersenyum manis.

"Sakura-_chan_ kau sudah pulang?" kata sang itu yang kini berjongkok menunggu anak tunggalnya yang ingin menghambur memeluknya.

"Iya, hm ..." Sakura tersenyum senang dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada Sang ibu.

"Sepertinya anak _Kaachan_ lagi senang ya, ada apa?" tanya Sang ibu penasaran.

"Hm ... Iya, aku senang karena _Niichan_ akan menungguku!" kata Sakura. Sang ibu terlihat tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau membahas apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh anak tunggalnya tersebut.

"Pasti baru habis main ke rumah Namikaze, iya kan?" kata Sang ibu menebak.

"Hm ... iya!" kata Sakura senang.

Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan mengacak pelan rambut anaknya.

"Jangan terlalu sering main kesana ya? _Touchan _pasti akan marah besar kalau Sakura-_chan_ ketahuan," kata Sang ibu lembut.

Sakura yang semula senang langsung cemberut tidak senang dengan peringatan yang tidak pernah berhenti dikatakan oleh Sang ibu tiap kali dirinya main kerumah keluarga Namikaze, keluar kaya raya yang tidak disukai oleh kepala rumah tangga keluarga Haruno yang hanya seorang supir taksi.

Haruno Sakura sudah sadar bahwa sepertinya perjuangannya untuk hidup bersama Naruto tidak akan mudah, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah. Suatu saat nanti, impiannya untuk hidup bersama _Niichan_ kesayangan pasti akan terkabul.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat lagi-lagi mendapatkan peringatan yang sama oleh ibunya.

"Naruto-_chan_, Kakekmu pasti akan marah kalau kau terus membiarkan Sakura-_chan_ main kesini!" kata Kushina yang sedang memasak untuk makan siang.

"_Kaasan,_ Sakura-_chan_ itu tidak salah apa-apa, kenapa kakek harus marah? _Tousan_ saja tidak marah malah kakek mesum itu yang marah. Hesh!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti nak ..." kata Sang ibu sambil mengacak pelan rambut anak kesayangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengerti!" gumam Naruto pelan.

Ya ... pria itu juga sudah menyadari, kedepannya nanti dia dan Haruno Sakura, gadis kecil yang selalu memanggilnya _Niichan_ itu tidak akan bisa menjalin hubungan dengan mudah. Halangan yang besar sudah bisa dibayangkannya, tapi untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin peduli, tidak ingin memikirkannya dan tidak ingin mengerti.

Baginya yang penting adalah janji yang diucapkan Sakura. Mereka akan duduk dikelas yang sama dan suatu saat nanti akan menikah, tidak peduli apapun yang menghalanginya.

'_Aku akan memenuhi janji itu, Sakura-chan. Itu janjiku!'_

Owari ...

Hohohoho akhirnya fic yang diketik kurang dari satu jam ini selesai! Maaf kalo ceritanya gak jelas dan gak ada alur. Gui gui nulis fic ini untuk melepaskan stess karena tugas yang begitu menumpuk. Untuk saat ini sampai mungkin habis ujian, gui gui gak akan update fic multi chapter gui gui. Mungkin gui gui cuman akan publish fic pelepas stres kayak fic ini aja, mohon pengertiannya ya minna ... :D

Gui gui gak akan memaksa teman-teman ngereview fic gui gui, dibaca aja gui gui udah cukup senang kok. ^_^

Makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Ja ne ...


End file.
